


Moments

by royallystolen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, hehe jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallystolen/pseuds/royallystolen
Summary: Jeongyeon forbids her daughter Ryujin to fall in love.Why? Because of Myoui Mina.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Moments

“Mom, are you busy?”

My fingers automatically stopped typing the moment I heard Ryujin’s voice. I looked back and saw her a little timid and nervous which isn’t her usual self.

“Why? Do you need anything?” I asked back. Although I didn’t wait for her to answer and diverted my attention back to my laptop, I’m still listening.

It was almost dinner time and I’m still not halfway done with my work.

“Are you free this weekend?”

My brows furrowed unconsciously. This is the first time she asked me to go out again. I stared at her with curious eyes and saw she can't help but fidget her fingers out of sheer agitation.

“What for?” I leaned against the backrest of the swivel chair I’m sitting on. Ryujin blinked, sensing the seriousness in my tone. When she didn’t answer immediately, I crossed my arms.

“I want you to meet my girlfriend, Yeji.”

This time, it was my turn to blink unbelievably towards my daughter who was rooted in the doorway of my office at home. I even swallowed an invisible lump in my parched throat.

Unconsciously, it took me back to the time when I met Myoui Mina.

-

“Mina-unnie, I’m tired! Let’s take a break!”

Almost instantly, Mina looked at the little girl who whined. I think she’s already 7 years old. She then smiled. “Alright, let’s eat. I brought your favorite snacks!”

Mina led the six kids ranges from 6-9 years old to the nearest bench to take a rest. When they all settled down, I watched them eat and talk about their day.

I really admire this girl for having patience, hard work, and persistence. Every late afternoon in this park near our home, she always teaches these kids ballet for free. Even though it’s still unknown to me as to why she does that, it still gives me the impression of how an amazing person she is.

Maybe that’s why no one can blame me for why I always go to the park to watch her dance ballet during their lessons. Because every time she does, I can see a girl full of passion and love for what she’s doing.

The kids laugh out loud when one of them tried to copy Mina’s ballet moves.

And all along, I can’t help but smile at the sight of her looking at the kids with delight.

Out of nowhere, a woman in her mid-30s approached Mina and told her she needed to take her kid back home. Mina understandingly nodded and dismissed her “ballet class” a little earlier than usual.

I saw how Mina gently smiled while waving to the kids as they walk away from her. The way her eyes became smaller and her gummy smile showed could really light up the whole town.

Since she’s the only one left, she cleaned the area where they ate; made sure not a single trash can be seen. Her back is facing my direction, but somehow I can sense satisfaction in her face.

Because she always had it after every session with the kids.

Suddenly, she stood straight after picking up trash from the ground. I tilted my head for I found it odd, but then she immediately whipped her head in my direction.

Our gazes met.

My eyes grew bigger than it usually is. I felt my lips parted a little bit as panic grew inside of me.

Did she just catch me looking at her?

I got up from my seat almost immediately to save myself from pure embarrassment and decided to go home. But before I could turn around, I saw Mina still staring and eventually her lips curved up into a smile.

A smile like I did something really funny.

A smile that made me feels fuzzy and warm inside.

Unconsciously, I covered my mouth with both of my hands to emphasized how freaked out I am. As if it wasn’t enough, I saw Mina’s smile turned into a giggle.

And more than anything else, she waved at me goodbye.

I’m frozen on the spot. What did the hell happen?

Hesitantly, I smiled and waved back to her. I may not see myself in the mirror but for sure I made the most awkward facial expression ever. Talk about humiliating myself even more.

She bowed her head, turned around, and started walking in the opposite direction. Not gonna lie, I wanted to go near her, asked how was her day, praise her for her dancing skills, and appreciate her passion for teaching them to kids she barely knew.

I sighed. This is the first time she looked at me. She even smiled and waved. Damn, did I just waste an opportunity?

Mina has been a good daughter to our neighbor since we were kids. But since the summer days have started, I saw her dancing ballet freely at the park. That time, there were a bunch of kids playing and adults guiding them, but all of them immediately stopped whatever they were doing to watch Mina as if she has some spell and it captivated all of them.

Including me.

Ever since that day, the kids pleaded at her to be their instructor on how to do ballet, and Mina, for being the kindest person ever, agreed.

And also, ever since that day, I have been watching her from afar.

I don’t know, maybe the spell she cast on me can really last for months. But is it normal when my heart started to race insanely when she smiled at me for the first time?

I’ve been admiring her for days. And I just can’t introduce myself to her for I thought it might creep her out. But after today, I don’t think so.

Next time, I promise.

xx

I sighed for the nth time.

It has been an hour of waiting for Mina, in the same park and same bench as yesterday, but there were no signs of her today.

The kids—or her students—are nowhere to be found as well.

Don’t they have ballet classes?

I slumped on my seat, having an internal battle whether I should stay and wait or try my luck again tomorrow.

A sudden movement happened on the other vacant side of the bench I was sitting on. I lazily turned my head on my right side and saw someone sitting on it.

“Are you looking for me?”

The fright I felt yesterday doubled at the sight of Mina staring at me with prying eyes... and mischievous grin.

“Huh?” is the only thing I blurted out. Oddly enough, she laughed at my expense.

She fucking laughed.

“What’s your name? I’m Mina.” I was still gaping at her when she suddenly tilted her head and pointed at her face. “Is there dirt on my face?”

“N-no.” I almost slap myself when I stuttered. What the hell am I even doing? “I was just surprised. And I’m Jeongyeon.”

Her lips turned up and her bright smile showed up again. “I’m gonna tell you something, Jeongyeon.”

Hearing my name with her soft voice hits a little different as if it was the first time someone called me that.

“What?” I asked with interest while I sit back comfortably on the bench we were sitting on. She didn’t know I feel glad that somehow she’s initiating a conversation.

Mina broke our eye contact and averted her gaze towards the children playing a few meters away from us. Her smile never left her lips. “I just noticed... you always watch me tutor the kids ballet. I think you don’t even miss a day of my lessons.”

Can someone get me out of here? Now?

How the hell did she know I was watching her all this time? My eyes grew bigger at the thought of me being so obvious.

She snickered. “Do you like me?”

Of course, I do! But is she really asking me that? Like who wouldn’t? But for real though, I never perceived Mina as the straightforward kind of person, especially with a topic like this.

This time, the gasp I have been holding back suddenly blurted out of my shameful mouth. And it was a loud one.

“What?”

“I asked if you like me?”

“What?”

Stupid, self. Stupid! If my best friend Jihyo is here, she’d probably smack my head hard.

Mina giggled as I felt my face grew a little hot. “I take that as a yes. Now, do you want to be with me?”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “You heard me. And I don’t take no for an answer.”

I suddenly came back to my senses. But the little grin peeking out of Mina’s face relaxes me for a bit. “Are you sure?”

Yesterday and today’s events with Mina surprised me, but I didn’t know it won’t stop there.

She didn’t answer my question but instead grabbed my hand which forced me to stand up. In no time, I found us running off to somewhere only she knows.

And all along, she never let go of my hand.

“Let’s have some fun, Jeongyeon!”

xx

The same day, Mina brought me to a local cafe not too far from the park. To be honest, I didn’t know this place exists in our village. It was just a small one, maybe only 3 groups of people could actually fit in.

When we entered, the classic themed cafes were evident. The earthy brown shades were all over the place which gives me the ambiance of vintage feels. A bicycle can also be seen hanging on the opposite side of the mural wall wherein the word “coffee” and other related stuff were written in different font colors, sizes, and styles.

Overall, it screams inviting and rustic.

When we got a table near the window, Mina immediately picked up the menu and scanned it. I was seated across her and noticed probably, she has been here for too many times.

“What do you like?”

You.

I remained gawking at the way she flipped the pages because it was too... modest. Mina looked up to me when I didn’t answer. “Don’t worry, it’s on me!”

Anything will do, I answered. A few minutes after, a big slice of New York Cheesecake, a medium sized iced Americano, and an iced vanilla latte with the same size were served in our marbled table.

The whole cafe has this mellow instrumental music playing which, for sure, supposedly making the customers relax. But for some reason, it induces a different effect on me.

Below the table, I can't help but fidget my fingers while Mina was happily digging into the cheesecake. Now I wonder how she can be this chill out knowing I am still a stranger to her.

Isn’t she afraid I might kidnap her? Not that I’m gonna do it anyway.

I may have liked her somehow, but I can’t deny the fact we hardly knew each other.

“Why...” Mina stopped sipping her drink and diverted her eyes on me when I spoke. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Knew you would ask.” She wiped the sides of her mouth first. “I just found this place amazing and wouldn’t it be great to let you be here with me?”

“But you barely know anything about me.” I sighed. If I seriously blew up this supposed to be “the first date” with Mina, I don’t know how else I can smack my head harder than Jihyo does.

Mina blinked and her soft giggles suddenly filled my ears. God. “That’s why we’re here! I’m gonna asked things and you answer for me to know more about you.”

“Huh?” Is she even real?

“What’s your full name?”

“Y-yoo Jeongyeon...” She grabbed a tissue and a pen on the side of our table and decided to write my name on it. I noticed some bruises in her hand and she quickly covered them with her sleeves.

“What should I call you?” She abruptly asked.

“Jeongyeon’s fine. What about you?” I may found this a little odd, but I decided to ride along with Mina’s antics.

“Just call me Mina.” She wrote it on the tissue. “Do you have siblings?”

“Yes. 2 older sisters. You?”

“Do you have a pet?”

“Yup...”

Mina bombarded me with a series of basic questions. I tried to throw it back to her to fish some information, but she was so good at dodging them. All I know about her is I can call her Mina.

It goes on and on until she asked serious but odd questions.

“What’s the greatest thing that ever happened to you, Jeongyeon?”

“It... It has to happen yet.”

“What is it?”

“To sing a ballad song in front of thousands of people. Like a concert.”

At first, I was so hesitant of telling her about this. She might think it’s a little bizarre or something, which it really is, or worse is she might think it’s impossible.

I looked down and noticed how the lower hem of my shirt was all crumpled from all that clutching and fidgeting of my fingers. But then I felt Mina’s eyes on me.

“That’s so nice.”

It was the first time someone told me that. Well, Mina’s the first one to know about it, except for my family. A sudden thought popped up in my mind.

“If ever it comes true someday, will you be there watching me?”

I don’t know if it was just me, but the moment my words sunk into Mina, she looked visibly taken aback. The hopeful look in her eyes and soft smile earlier suddenly vanished as if things turned upside down for her.

Before I could even ask, she brought back her familiar gentle smile. She neatly folded the tissue she used as a paper and hid it in her pocket.

“It’s getting late.” Mina pulled out paper bills and slammed it near the empty saucer of cheesecake. She stood up and went out of the cafe after. “Let’s go home.”

Did I say something wrong? Why is she rushing to go home?

I grabbed her by the shoulder when I saw her almost running at the end of the street. When she turned around, the Mina I always see in the park teaching ballet is back.

What happened?

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong, Mina.”

She held my hand and my vision automatically falls on them. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

Her assurance gave me a little peace of mind. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Out of blue, Mina tiptoed and kissed my cheek while holding my hand still.

I don’t know how it happened, but it seemed like time literally stopped that moment. All I could feel was her chaste kiss on my cheek, the probable stain it left if there really is, my mouth hanging open, and my eyes growing bigger as realization kicks in.

She fucking kissed me?!

xx

Mina and I have spent days of our summer together doing probably the crazy things we can imagine. We went out trying multiple food stalls, shopping, and trying a lot of clothes even though we’re not gonna buy anything, went to the gym only to take selfies, entering a museum, and gawking at every art we see.

One time, I asked her if we can go out from morning till night, but she didn’t say yes. She said she prefers having our time after her ballet classes.

Now, Mina decided to bring me to the nearest bar and grill. I’m not entirely sure why she wanted to be there though. She just said, “let’s try having a drink!”

The bar and grill has so much different ambiance compared to the usual Korean ones. I don’t know if it was the elevated makeshift stage in the opposite side of the entrance with covered musical instruments and a mic stand in the center or the American inspired menu with the name of the establishment in blinking neon pink lights.

It wasn’t that crowded or isolated, just the right amount of noise considering there were barely vacant seats. There were clanking and clicking of utensils, random laughing outbursts, and whispered conversations everywhere while they were having beers and flavored chicken wings and some plain fries.

Mina and I settled into a four seated table. We talked about our same music interests, opposite movie preferences (who would have thought she liked all the Marvel movies while I’m still crying over The Notebook?), and the love we have for gaming to consume time.

For once, I thought she won’t be sharing anything to me and I’ll do the talking. But it turns out, we almost shared everything while laughing at each other’s stories.

It was already past 10 in the evening when I noticed several empty beer bottles in our table. I guess we had too much to drink. I automatically looked at her to tell her we should go home when I found her writing something again in a tissue paper.

“What are you doing?” I asked in a little loud voice. Apparently, the stage was created for a live band which performs every night at 9 pm that’s why it’s extra noisy at this time around. She looked up to me, gave me a playful smile showing her flustered cheeks.

“Shhh. You’ll love this.”

I was about to snatch the tissue paper from her hands when she got up and went to the side of the makeshift stage. My brows furrowed.

Mina went back grinning and as I stare at her, I felt something snapped at the back of my mind.

“Did you just—“

The vocalist of the band put the mic back on its stand while her gaze landed on Mina. They exchanged smiles. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request for tonight!”

What the—

“May we call on Yoo Jeongyeon on stage?”

—fuck. I knew it!

My breathing hitched at the thought of me singing in front of complete strangers. I roamed my eyes around and saw everyone looking for that certain ‘Yoo Jeongyeon’.

I was about to hide or refuse Mina’s request when the spotlight turned on and found me.

Sighs.

“What am I gonna sing? I don’t know?!” I whispered—or yelled, whatever—to the grinning Mina seated across me.

“Don’t worry about it. I already told them a song and for sure you know it.” She encourages me as if it can really help and winked at me.

Good God, I’m felt my soul leaving my body.

I slowly stood from my seat and head to the stage. The sudden silence of the entire bar and grill makes me nervous I arbitrarily fidget my fingers.

If this fiasco turns out to be something so hilarious, I don’t think I can still show myself to everyone or to Mina in particular. I have embarrassed myself in front of her too much.

When I got in the center of the stage with the mic stand before me, my eyes automatically averted to Mina who remained seated but now more attentive than ever.

The first press of the white key in the piano made my mind go insane. Mina was right, I know the song.

Even though I’m feeling myself on the edge, I started singing and let the words roll out of my tongue smoothly. The stares of these new people in an unfamiliar place like this are making me anxious.

And so, of course, I rested my gaze towards Mina.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Thinking about our escapades these past few weeks may be tiring for some, but for me, I only experienced nothing but pure bliss. Everything just turns soft, full of sprinkles and rainbows and flowers when I'm with her.

But the craziest thing I experienced all throughout is when my heart goes wild for every little thing she does.

Sometimes I just find myself thinking about the way she holds my hand, the way she smiles and laughs at my lame jokes, the way she looks at me and everything that surrounds us, the way she still teaches ballet for the kids who wanted to learn, the way that she is in general.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Sometimes, I just find myself smiling at the thought of her.

She makes me feel the greatest.

I don't know if I should be concerned or what. All I know is I enjoy her company.

Too much, actually.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Everyone applauded the moment I ended the song with a hesitant smile, not entirely sure if they liked my rendition of the famous ballad. But somehow, hearing the band members praising me and seeing the other customers smiling towards me gave me a little boost of confidence.

This may be unplanned and a bit far-fetched from my dream of singing ballad in front of thousands of people, but at least I made it. All thanks to Mina.

When I looked back, I saw her clapping her hands as well as her signature gentle gummy smile. I mouthed ‘thank you’ towards her, and I could have sworn her eyes glistened.

I uttered my gratitude towards the band members and went down from the stage to aid in Mina’s side. When I got to our table, the diamond tears I saw earlier were already wiped away and her proud smile was being shown off.

I’m not even sure if she was really crying, but the churning of my insides is telling me something else.

“Are you okay?”

Mina looked up to me when she heard my voice. She nodded too eagerly compare to her usual self.

When I was about to ask more, she grappled on my free hand and ran towards the exit to go home.

We were running while holding each other’s hand—just like the way we did when we first spent a day together—with the full moon as witness this time.

The unusual chilly summer night brought shivers to my spine that I unconsciously gripped Mina’s hand tighter. Because of this, she abruptly stopped in her tracks and faced me. I looked around and found out we’re already at the corner of the street wherein we separate apart to go home.

She spoke. “What’s the greatest thing that ever happened to you, Jeongyeon?”

I blinked. With her simple sentence, soft voice, and genuine smile with the glimmer of hope flashing in her eyes, my worries evaporated just like that.

This time, it’s my turn to hold both of her hands and brought it in my face with the intention of warming them up. Her smile grew wider. “Thank you so much, Mina. I owe it all to you.”

“I’m glad you’re happy today.”

There was something in her eyes that I can’t really determine. One second I thought of them as the whole universe for they held so many stars in which I was getting sucked right in and I'm doing nothing against it.

The next is the idea of her brown pools being a painting, a poem, or a song, or any kind of art for she holds so many emotions waiting to be known.

I stared at her for I didn’t know how long, and Mina was the first one to break the contact. She even retreated her hand from my grasp.

“Thank you for tonight, Jeongyeon.”

She was about to disappear from my sight when I called her again and ask something I have been meaning to say.

“What’s the greatest thing that ever happened to you, Mina?”

As usual, she didn’t answer and gave me her natural gummy smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jeongyeon.”

It appears to be a little different, but nevertheless, the overwhelming feeling starting to grow inside my chest was what kept me at bay.

xx

For a change, I decided to join Mina for today’s ballet lesson with the kids.

Although I can feel some of my joints aching a little because of too much stretching (I never liked exercising), somehow seeing Mina doing what she obviously likes is something reassuring for me, considering her actions made me worry for her last night.

The kids also saw me as another ‘student’ of their ballet teacher. And so, half the hours of ballet class, we did nothing but to play until we ran out of breaths.

We had too much fun.

The sun has set. The kids were already fetched by their guardians to clean up, eat dinner, and sleep early. The park is now a little quiet with the lamp post only the source of light.

But Mina and I stayed for a while, seated on the vacant swings in the playground at the side of the park.

I don’t know what has gotten into me but we talked about my childhood stories that I can actually remember.

When I got the chance to change my birth name and I wrote it on a paper over and over because I was too happy I can’t contain it.

When I used a piece of rock to “clean” a stranger’s car because of bird poop and ended up getting scolded for trying to help.

When my mom reported me as a missing person because I missed school, only to find me sleeping at home.

It was a little awkward to tell all of these to Mina, but seeing her listening well and appreciating my effort make it more bearable.

The cool wind suddenly blew while we were clutching our stomachs for laughing so hard. Few dried leaves started to get blown away in our direction.

I opened my eyes only to see Mina a little too close from my face but her gaze remained on my hair. She reached out her hand.

“Don’t move. You have something in your hair.” She whispered. “Let me get that for you.”

Just like what she said, I didn’t move despite the distance of our faces instigating chaos inside of me which I don’t understand why.

Is it that time when we hardly know each other regardless of being neighbors for years? But then she waltzes her way into my life by captivating me with her graceful movements and I actually welcomed her with open arms just like that?

And now we were down at this moment, wherein our faces are only a few inches apart?

I stared at her while trying to calm my nerves but I realized it isn’t possible for the way I'm drowning in her, wanting to see her smile every time we’re together, looking forward to our next adventure after her ballet class.

Maybe I was right. Maybe I was wrong. But maybe it was just the way Mina could take me to places no one else can despite the actual places we have been to.

Because everything in her makes me think that maybe home is meant to be a feeling.

Mina retreated back when she noticed me staring too hard. “Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush.”

She even giggled.

God, is that love in a form of a sound?

Because I think...

I think I'm in love.

-

“What?”

For sure my face contorted at what Ryujin revealed in front of me. Even the thought of her having a girlfriend is sending me to the roof.

She sighed, trying to extend her short-lived patience. “I want you to meet my girl—“

“No.” I immediately told her with enough conviction in my voice. Her face reddened especially after I turned my back without the intention of listening to her excuses.

“Why? You haven’t met her yet?”

“I said no, Ryujin.” I resumed typing on my laptop but a thought crossed my mind. “Or better yet, break up with her.”

Even without looking at her, I can immediately feel she stomped her feet hard on the ground as if it can actually shake me. I know my daughter too much. “No, you can’t do this to me!”

You see, Ryujin grew up spoiled by me and her aunts (or my friends, because she’s the first and only baby of the group when I got her). She’s used to getting things her way in an instant. Too bad she brought it up until today.

Of course, I am one to blame that’s why as long as she’s under my roof, I’m still trying to discipline her.

I don’t want Ryujin to go through the same things I experienced before. As much as I can, I’ll do anything to spare her from pain.

Even if it makes me the bad one.

I turned around, still having my arms crossed against my chest, and looked at her. If this isn't a serious topic, I'd laugh at my kid getting sulky over a simple rejection. “Of course I can! Now break up with her.”

“Why? We didn’t do anything wrong?” I didn’t answer but I raised an eyebrow at her. “Mom!”

I sighed deeply. “I don’t want you to fall in love.”

“What?” The disbelief in her face was written all over. I know for a fact that my reasoning is too absurd, but I’m doing this for her anyway.

“It’s a terrible thing.”

-

Now that I have acknowledged my feelings for this ballerina, I don’t know how else I’m gonna act when I’m with her.

It has been weeks since the realization kicked in. I have exerted so much effort to act the same, but sometimes, I couldn’t help myself from caring too much.

Is it bad? Hopefully, she doesn’t notice anything yet.

I plan to tell her how I feel... But maybe just not today I guess.

Just like our previous escapades, we’re still doing the silliest things we can think of as if living our lives to the fullest. And I can say that I am the happiest with her.

But today, we chose the opposite which is to relax, sit in silence, and do nothing. She even canceled her ballet lessons for today, that's why the kids played on their own.

We settled on the same playground beside the park. I laid down a blanket for us to sit on so we can have a “picnic” set up even though it was almost sunset. That being said, this whole thing might end us up star gazing later at night.

This is actually her idea. And of course, I may not understand her ideas and thoughts sometimes, but I’ll always agree.

Am I that whipped?

All along, we talked about the happy moments we did today and in the past few days. How we enjoy each other’s company, how we were filled with laughter and smiles all throughout.

How we actually made each other’s world a little better for a while.

“Do think we’re still doing this even after summer?” I carefully asked her. Half of me hoping we’re on the same page, but half of me is trying to understand her possible reason if it comes out not in my favor.

The downhearted expression she made when we were in the cafe on the first day of our summer appeared again today unexpectedly. She looked surprised and it turned to something sad and gloomy a few seconds after.

“Why?” A hint of panic was starting to creep up inside me. But instead of answering me, she gave me a bittersweet smile.

“I’m gonna give you something, Jeongyeon.” Mina turned her back on me and rummage through her things. When she turned around, a small brown paper gift box with a white lacy ribbon sits on the palm of her hands. She handed it to me. “I made those yesterday.”

Staring at a small present in my hands, I was left dumbfounded. It never crossed my mind that she will pull off something like this, considering we’re together almost every day and I haven’t seen her doing anything.

I carefully pulled the ribbon. And the brown paper raveled on its own.

Mina gave me a bracelet made out of strings with both the letters ‘J&M’ inserted in the middle.

I lifted it up and stared at it. What she made was a simple string bracelet with colors black, white, and mint green. But I never knew a simple gift from her can silence me in a positive way. I was truly out of words.

She made me feel the greatest and happiest during our stolen moments together, and she still gave me a handmade gift, which took off her time to make, which she put an effort to.

How can someone be this thoughtful?

“I like being with you, Jeongyeon.” Mina unexpectedly blurted out in the middle of my mindless thoughts about her.

What she said brought me back to the days when I was just admiring her from afar, and her initiative to talk to me first.

“Why...” I started in a low voice, kind of thinking twice about my question. “Why do you like being with me? I did nothing anyway.”

“I don’t care if you have done nothing or something.” Mina stared in my eyes intensely, as if telling me something I should know by now. “I only care about the things we are going to do.”

My chest felt a twinge for a fraction of a second due to the words that came right out of Mina’s lips. But as soon as it sunk deep in the fissures of my chaotic brain, the ache turns into something painful but in a good way.

Too much that I think I’m craving for more.

For all I know, something inside me ignited. The fire within started with a small spark, but seeing Mina right in front of me smiling and being her usual self, the tiny spark grew stronger more than it should.

It was signaling me to do something, say something, but I'm not sure if it's actually right.

Committing a mistake at this point can change something between us.

What should I do?

“What are you thinking?” Mina slowly asked without sounding a little intrusive. I looked at her and decided against it.

“Nothing.” I even shook my head. “Don’t mind me. I was just touched.”

Mina put her hand above mine, rubbing her fingers at my knuckles. It made me looked at her and I could have sworn her gaze became intense. “Are you sure?”

At the last minute, my mind changes.

“Mina you know we just met and we shouldn’t be like this but every time we’re together we always have a good time and you’re just the most beautiful person ever and... Wow...” I heaved out a sigh. Not because I ran out of breathe but maybe because I saw the prettiest distraction ever. “Your lips look soft right now.”

As if trying to provoke me more, Mina unconsciously parted her lips. The intensity in her eyes doubled, mirroring mine.

We were looking at each other’s universe in a form of two brown eyes. The cozy and warm atmosphere we had earlier shifted into a heated and fervent one which almost drove me mad.

The tension between us is there. Although I don’t want to name it, I can feel it in my bones. And I’m pretty sure she does too, for her grip on my hand tightened.

Her lips once again caught my attention and I couldn’t look away.

Fuck it.

I kissed her and my world fell out.

-

“You can’t be serious, Mom.” Ryujin scoffed.

“You never heard me kid about this,” I answered her with a tone of finality.

“But Mom,” Ryujin pushed the fallen strands of hair back out of frustration. “This is ridiculous! You can’t refrain me to care and to fall in love with them.”

“That’s the point!” My voice raised an octave unexpectedly as I stood up from my seat which shook Ryujin visibly. Even I was a little stunned at my sudden outburst. “You fall and then what? You will be left behind and get hurt? No, I refuse to let you experience that.”

The last sentence slipped out of my lips in a low voice. I shook my head to emphasize my refusal at the thought of Ryujin crying because of getting hurt.

“Mom,” she took a step forward with worry in her eyes. Her hand tried to reach out on mine. “Why are you crying? What happened before?”

I didn’t notice how streams of warm tears flowed as fast as my heartbeat. My daughter shouldn’t have seen me in this weak state. But I know the past still haunts me that I can’t do anything.

"I don’t want the same thing to happen to you."

-

As far as I can remember, the kiss was soft, delicate even. It was as if I felt butterflies flutter its wings on my skin with the gentlest touch. It wasn’t also too quick or too long, just enough to feel the warmth and taste of her lips on mine that lingered before our time ran out on its own.

It was raw but I’d never had it any other way.

Currently, we are down to the last week of our summer. And she hasn’t answered me yet if we can still see each other after it.

Actually, my mind goes to the fact that we didn’t feel awkward at all after that night in the playground. It looks like we’re still the same Jeongyeon and Mina from the first few dates we had.

I don’t know if I should be worried that it appears to me that Mina acting as if nothing happened, or she chose to ignore it. But there are times I caught her staring into nothingness which she doesn’t usually do. And when I ask her about it, she just shrugs and proceeds with our day.

I’m confused as hell.

For today’s agenda, Mina requested to watch the sunset by the beach. I fetch her from the park by the time her ballet class is supposed to start. I noticed she became a little paler than before but nonetheless breathtaking.

When we got there, it was almost sunset. I hurriedly unpack the blanket and food I prepared last night for us to sit near the shore. To be honest, I brought so many clothes as if we’re going out for a week. I don’t even know if we’re gonna stay the night here.

I asked her the other day if she wants to go early in the morning so we can go home after sunset. But as usual, she said no. That explains the clothes I brought. Just to be sure.

The moment we settled on our places, Mina started talking about her favorite escapades we did in the last 2 months. She keeps joking around that we wouldn't be here if I didn't wait for her back then because that’s the last thing I can do. I can never do the first move before.

I stare at her laughing with sparks in her eyes. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her being this carefree and contented.

“You met me at a very strange time in my life.”

My smile faded because I should have known that everything’s too good to be true.

“What do you mean?”

“Jeongyeon, you know what,” she looked at me. “When I was a kid, I told myself I want to become a professional ballet teacher.”

I think this is the first time Mina told me about her plans, either made from the past or the present day. Either way, it was kind of odd to me, but I guess I’d gladly listen to her since she is talking about her future in her own eyes.

“I want to teach kids, let them grow up with me, then after they graduate I’ll watch them perform international recitals. And I imagine myself to be the very first one to clap and stand up for them because I will be so proud.”

I held her hand because I’m not gonna saying anything. Not because I don’t know what to say, but because I know I can listen to her talk about her dreams all day.

“When I’m at the right age, I’ll find someone to be with. Then maybe we can get married, live at a beachside house because I’d want to watch every sunset and sunrise with them.” She chuckled. Her voice is almost sounding low and wretched; far from the tone, she used the first time. “I even plan on having a daughter soon, Jeongyeon.”

“Mina, you have all the time in the world to make them come true.”

“To be honest, Jeongyeon, I have known you ever since we’re kids. You were that kid who keeps singing so loud it could reach the other town, that kid who jumps up and down going home instead of walking, that kid who was sent to aerobics class by her mother.” She giggled. “As you can see I’m not good at talking to people, so I did ballet that day so I can catch your attention.”

It didn’t occur to me how Mina knows so much about me since before. Especially at the thought of Mina doing something she’s not used to so she can find her way to me.

“Remember your greatest thing? I did that for you so I can be there when it happens. It may not be like what you imagine, but at least we tried.”

“It was more than I could ask for, Mina. I owe it to you.” She didn’t answer and a sudden thought resurfaced in my mind. “Wait, I recall you were the first one to approach me on the bench when I was waiting for you, right?”

She turned her head towards my direction and I knew something changed. I’m not entirely sure what’s happening, but it feels not right.

“Can I tell you a terrible thing?” My heart nearly dropped when I saw her eyes glistened. Her hand that I was holding starting to shake. “I did that before my time runs out. I’m in the last stage of my illness and it cannot be cured anymore. My days are already numbered, Jeongyeon.”

I felt my lips parted and my insides forming a gut-wrenching knot. That can’t be true. I forced myself to laugh. “That’s not a good joke.”

“It started 3 years ago. The hospital is almost my home. After months of therapy, I beat the illness.” It was now her turn to laugh but her eyes are telling otherwise for tears started to escape from her hollow eyes. “But guess what? It loved me so much I had a relapse. It came back when I’m starting to live like a normal girl.”

My head started to shook, refusing to accept anything Mina says. I retreated my hand holding hers. “I don't believe you. You always smile like it's a distraction. How come?”

“I always turn you down when you ask me on a date early in the morning because I had to go to the doctor. I may have stopped the therapy but I still go there for analysis.” She swallowed and looked at me. “The bruises, my pale face I know you notice earlier. It’s getting painful every day but I refuse to die in a hospital bed without doing something great and memorable even once.”

Unfortunately, it all makes sense.

I focused my gaze on her overall. The thought of her shouting in agony, crying when she found out she only got weeks left, thinking about her dreams she won’t have time to achieve. All of them and I wasn’t there for her.

Because I only got there when she was trying to become normal for a while when it was too late that I have loved her deeply.

Mina’s flood of tears gushed down her ashen cheeks. Her hand found mine and held it near her face. She mumbled incoherent things and almost choked on her sobs. I was still stunned I couldn’t move. “I want to live longer. I want to live so much in this world especially you are in it. But I can’t.”

Her last words felt like a grip tightening my throat causing a short intake of breath. My mind has gotten so tangled all I can see is Mina crying because she can’t live the way she wants to.

A tear fell down in my cheek. Realizations kick in and I couldn’t hold the heartbreak anymore. The emotions were too deep I got no other way to let it out but through my loud cries. Now, both of us were bleeding with so much pain.

It was my first time to fell in love and be this happy. But I wasn’t warned life can not only give people wonderful things, but also terrible ones.

The sad part is it happened when everything was getting better for both of us.

I pulled Mina into a hug as the sun sets.

-

“This is why I forbid you, Ryujin. You had a choice and I beg you to walk away from it.” The pain still lingers even after years, but something heavy was lifted from my chest after revealing everything to Ryujin. “There’s just too much to lose.”

“But it's inevitable," she reasoned out. “And for sure she wouldn’t want you to be shackled by painful memories for so long.”

I adopted Ryujin when she was a baby to serve as a reminder of Mina’s plans to have a daughter if only she lived long enough. Sometimes, seeing my daughter reminds me of Mina a lot. 

Maybe that’s why I became too overprotective, saving her from all the possible pain she might experience when the time has come.

I just hope God shows her differently because I can’t bear to see the same happen to her.

“I’m sorry, Ryujin.” I apologize, hoping my message will get across her.

Thank goodness she smiled full of compassion and warmth in her eyes. Somehow, maybe I taught her to be understanding when the situation calls for it.

Perhaps Ryujin is a wonderful thing Mina and I gave each other that no one could actually take away from us. Mina dreaming of having her, and I who did all the best I can do to make her dream come true.

Life can do terrible things, but one this is for sure, it can also do wonderful and greatest things as well.

For Mina and I are each other’s greatest thing that ever happened to us.

-

“Don’t be sad now. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“How can you say that when you’re the one who’s been suffering?”

“Because I believe it’s you.”

“What?”

“The greatest thing that ever happened to me, Jeongyeon. Always remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I suggest you listen to it even once. Thank you for reading!


End file.
